villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Say We're Sweethearts Again
"Say We're Sweethearts Again", It's a song from the late Virginia O'Brien, the song tells about an abusive boyfriend dumping the singer and finding another girl. The song was later featured in the season two episode from Batman: The Animated Series, "Harlequinade", being sung by Harley Quinn in order to distract a mob boss and his gang while Batman & Robin sneak in. The batman version was performed by Harley's voice actress Arleen Sorkin. Lyrics Original = Life used to be a gay thing A filled with happiness, night and day thing It was something to have and to hold But it seems that your love grew cold I never knew that our romance had ended Until you poisoned my food And I thought it was a lark When you kicked me in the park But now I think it was rude I never knew that our romance had finished Until that bottle hit my head Though I tried to be aloof When you pushed me off the roof I feel our romance is dead It wouldn't have been so bad if you'd told me That someone had taken my place But no, you didn't even scold me You just tried to disfigure my face You'll never know how my poor heart is breaking It looks so helpless, but then Life used to be so classic Won't you please put back that acid And say that w're sweethearts again how well I remember That night in Bridgeport That was the night you gave me the hotfoot I thought that there was sort of a strange look in your eyes But you smiled, and well, it made everything alright Then there was the time we went canoeing And you set fire to my dress You said you pushed me overboard to put out the flame But I never quite understood why you held me under water so long Now, I've never met this girl who's taking my place But I wish you all the happiness in the world And if there's anything I can do You know you can always reach me in room number 304 In the General Hospital Farewell, my sweet You'll never know how my poor heart is breaking It looks so helpless, but then My love can go just so far Won't you please put down that crow bar And say that we're sweethearts again |-| Batman: The Animated Series = I never knew that our romance had ended Until you poisoned my food And I thought it was a lark When you kicked me in the park But now I think it was rude I never knew that our romance had finished Until that bottle hit my head Though I tried to be aloof When you pushed me off the roof I feel our romance is dead It wouldn't have been so bad if you'd told me That someone had taken my place But no, you didn't even scold me You just tried to disfigure my face You'll never know how my poor heart is breaking It looks so helpless, but then Life used to be so placid Won't you please put back that acid And say that we're sweethearts again Gallery Images Screen Shot 2020-01-11 at 14.51.16.png Screen Shot 2020-01-11 at 14.51.30.png Screen Shot 2020-01-11 at 14.51.40.png Videos Virginia O'Brien - "Say That We're Sweethearts Again"|Original Say We're Sweethearts Again - Harley Quinn Jazz - Batman Animated Series|Batman Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Villainized Category:Solos